


Whenever You're Ready

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kids, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants a kid but Liam's not ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever You're Ready

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy xx.

__

The first time Harry had ever mentioned wanting children was two days ago over dinner.

They were curled up in a ball in the lounge with a piece of Pizza on their plates seeming that both were to tired to actually  _cook food._

“Liam…” Harry trailed off finding no courage to tell his husband that he wanted kids.

“Yeah?” Liam said adverting his eyes from the film they were watching on the telly to look at Harry.

His expression changed from amused to concern. “Is something wrong Harry?” 

He didn’t answer instead he nervously played with the ends of his white t-shirt. He found himself instantly regretting everything he was about to say.

“Iwanttohavekids.” Harry said so fast that not even a single word was understood. 

“Haz I didn’t understand a single word you just said.” Liam chuckled and urged him to repeat his sentence.

 _‘C’mon Harry, grow some balls!’_ Harry thought to himself.

“I want to have kids.” That was all it took for the whole room to go silent, he closed his eyes and waited to hear Liam say no or tell him that he was being ridiculous.

Yet it never came.

He dared himself to open his eyes, and when he did there was a tiny smile on Liam’s face.

A spark of hope when through Harry’s chest. “I-I… I want to have kids to babe, but don’t you think it’s to soon?” Liam asked.

He truly did want kids but he was afraid, he didn’t know one thing about taking care of a kid! Let alone a baby!

“To soon? Li we’ve been married for two years!” Harry exclaimed.

Liam sighed but didn’t say anything instead he looked down in shame obviously recognizing his mistake in words.

“Fine then.” Harry said, he started pulling away from Liam’s grasp tears welled up in his green emerald eyes and all Liam could do was watch the younger lad walk away.

He sighed and made himself comfortable on the sofa. 

He knew he would be sleeping there that night.

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

Liam awoke to the sounds of sobs coming from the room near by, his heart plummeted as he realized who was crying.

He got up from the sofa and walked through the dark halls, he made his way to their room.

The sobs seemed to get louder and louder as he approached the cherry wood door, he turned the knob only to see that it was locked.

“Harry?” No response came all he heard was a small sniffle.

“Babe, open up.” Liam said his voice going softer by the minute. he knocked on the door.

Once.

Twice. 

Yet the door remained closed and  _locked._

“Please open the door Harry!” Liam finally begged, this time he took o mercy on the door.

He pounded it with his fist and in a matter of seconds the bedroom door bustled open.

“Bloody hell Liam! Pound it any harder and the door will break!” A puffy faced Harry said.

Liam pulled him into his arms ignoring his husbands complaints. 

“Look I’m sorry, OK? I know you really want a kid and I do too! It’s just…” Liam trailed off trying to find a reason for his objections to having a kid.

“It’s just what, Li?” Harry asked against Liam’s chest, tears still fell down his puffy face yet no one tried to wipe them away.

“I’m scared.” Liam said quietly he closed his eyes and pulled Harry closer to him if that was even possible.

“Why would you be scared?”

“What if I screw up? What if when we adopt the kid it doesn’t like me-” Liam was cut off by harry who shook his head and chuckled.

“Why would someone not like you? Your perfect.” Harry murmured into Liam’s chest.

Silence came over them and both pair of eyes were closed.

“Am I still sleeping on the sofa?” 

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

“Gemma!” Harry exclaimed into his mobile, his eyes glinted with joy and a smile littered on his face.

Liam watched as Harry went into a full blown conversation with his older sister.

He could faintly hear the sound of a baby crying from the other side of the phone call.

Harry chuckled, “Yeah, love you too! Bye Gem!” He pulled the mobile away and smiled brightly at his husband.

“Guess who we’re babysitting tomorrow night!”

**___ **

**___ **

**___ **

Harry ran around the room inspecting every room, every door, every floorboard.

He made sure nothing was in a babies reach.

“Liam! Gemma will be here any second now!” Harry yelled from across the room frantically putting on a button up shirt.

There was a knock on the door and Harry answered it in a matter of seconds.

He threw his arms around his older sister and sloppily kissing her cheek, when he had finally let go Liam went to hug Gemma.

“Thank you guys so much! You don’t know how long it’s been since we’ve gone out! And it means so much to us that you’e guys are willing to take care of Stephanie for us!” She said a big smile on her face.

“It’s no problem Gem! We love little Steph!” 

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

Harry lay baby Stephanie on the big bed making faces to make her laugh. 

The little girl giggled at her uncle clapping occasionally. Big waves of curls hid her small face at times but she merely blew them away.

Harry puffed out his cheeks and pulled on his ears, which brought baby Steph into a fit of giggles.

Harry blew out the air that had puffed his cheeks and smiled at the giggling baby.

The baby fell on her back still giggling, Harry grabbed her chubby little feet and started singing he hadn’t noticed that Liam had entered the room.

Harry touched Steph’s big toe and started singing touching each of her toes at the right moment, “This little piggy went to the market. This little piggy stayed home. This little piggy had roast beef. This little piggy had none-” Harry was about to sing the last line of the song when Liam interrupted him.

“And this little piggy went wee-wee-wee all the way home!”

Liam smiled as he watched his husband who played with his niece. 

Harry made airplane noises as he lifted the baby onto the air, he loved watching Harry look so happy.

Harry caught him staring winking before he kept on lifting the baby up again, Liam’s face turned a slight pink.

Though he was caught he doesn’t stop himself from looking at Harry again.

For he loved seeing Harry play with a kid.

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

The second time adopting a kid came up into their conversation was three hours later.

Seeming as the Steph had fallen asleep and was content lying on Harry’s chest.

It was Liam who brought it u this time.

“I want to have kids.” He blurted out looking Harry straight in the eyes.

A small smile played on Harry’s lips, “Really? What made you change your mind?”

Liam smirked and eyed baby Steph, “Seeing you play with Steph was just so adorable!”

“Are you still scared?”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t matter because as long as I have you by my side I know I’ll over come anything.”

“Also I won’t be the one changing the babies nappy!”

**___ **

**___ **

**___ **


End file.
